Love is
by livin' in love
Summary: Sakuno confesses to Ryoma and enlightens him to what love is. Read and Review. : Fujiryo. OnesidedSakunoxryo. mentions of Atobextezuka and golden.


"Ry-Ryoma Ryoma-kun... Have.. you.. ano..."

Sakuno blushed as she looked at the half-asleep rookie. This was her moment. She was going to confess to her love. She had purposely sought him out for this, finding him eventually on the roof.

_If only I could be like Tomo-chan and just blurt this out._

"A--ano.." she twiddled her fingers, embarrassed. How exactly do you tell a person you like him?

Ryoma was beginning to look annoyed. The girl was interrupting his nap! "Spit it out, Ryuuzaki."

He drawled, not unkindly... much... After all, he still holds respect for girls.

"uhm.. I-- " Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Do you-- like anybody, Ryoma-kun?"

Startled, Ryoma sat up.. A faint tint of red in his cheeks, "Huh?!"

Embarrassment died and he continued, "Why?"

Sakuno chose this moment to sit beside him, "a-no.. just curious."

Peace reigned for a moment and Ryoma thought the girl was finally going to leave. But instead, as if gaining confidence, she opened her mouth to speak.

"So, do you?"

Echizen looked at her, wondering where this is going, before he shrugged, "Doesn't everybody?"

He chose to answer sarcastically. Of course, he did like lots of stuff...

_Ponta, Karupin, Tennis...And the Regulars. and specially tennis.. though Ponta and Karupin comes close._

His thoughts then conjured up an image of that day... when he was having fun, playing tennis with that blue-eyed regular.

_Well, maybe the regulars are up to par._

She disrupted his train of thought, again. "Uhm, what I meant is... I lo-"

"Look Ryuuzaki." Echizen cut her off, finally realizing that this was another one of that crazy declarations of love done by his fangirls-- albeit this one was taking so long because the said fangirl was shy.

"You don't know what love is."

Sakuno looked shocked at the out of the norm behavior. Or maybe, it was because she didn't know him well enough. She brushed her hair back, "What do you mean, Ryoma-kun?"

"Aren't you going to confess?"

He sounded bored, even to Sakuno's ears. And she now had a doubt that maybe he treated her better than the other girls not because he liked her, as Tomo-chan had said, but because she is the coach's granddaughter.

She shook her head, willing the doubts away. "Ye--yeah. Ryoma-kun, I Lov--"

"Don't say it." he warned, laying back down, "You don't know how it feels."

At this, a certain face floats to his mind again.

And he decided to enlighten the girl, "Love's not admiration."

Sakuno opened her mouth to retort before getting cut off by a surprising remark.

"If it were, then I love buchou a hell lot."

"De-demo, Ryoma-kun..." her voice was near tears.

"Ryuuzaki. You admire me. That's it."

He tried to let her down gently, but still, she ran out the door, down the stairs with tears in her eyes.

When Fuji joined him a little while later, carrying their food, he simply smiled at his persistent senpai. Suddenly thankful to Ryuuzaki for his epiphany.

"Ne, do you know what love is? Fuji-senpai?"

If Fuji was startled by Echizen's question, he didn't show it. He continued on setting the food, making the rookie wonder whether he was going to answer the question or not.

"Saa, Ryoma-kun, I'm courting you, aren't I?"

Echizen took the offered sandwich and bit into it, thinking of a clever retort.

Before choosing to change the subject, "Ryuuzaki confessed today."

Fuji chuckled, "I was wondering when she would."

He glared, "I told her she didn't know what it is."

Opened eyes flashing, the older smiled, "Do you?"

Echizen hid a small blush, "Love is Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-senpai. Monkey King and Buchou. And.."

"And?" Fuji prodded, amused and a bit touched, already knowing where this conversation was heading,

_I gotta thank Ryuuzaki-san for this one,_

"And," Ryoma sighed, "You and me."

He sounded hesitant, but Fuji didn't mind that as he was filled with a burst of love and happiness.

Fuji gently grabbed the younger's chin, tilting it up so the freshman could meet his gaze, "Good answer."

"Che," Echizen looked down, attempting to hide his blush as a pair of warm lips met his own.

"I love you too, Ryo-kun!" Fuji smiled happily.

_Oh, yes. I really have to that Ryuuzaki-san."_

* * *

A pair of sad eyes watched the scene. The owner of those eyes had attempted to return to tell Ryoma-kun she was sorry for rushing off and that no matter what he said she will be waiting for him, only to come to this. Only to chance upon this moment of pure happiness. Only to be hurt more than ever by a lovely picture of lovers enjoying each other's company.

She looked on in denial, waiting for someone to jump out and tell her it was a joke. But no one did.

She was startled out of her spying by a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakuno?"

The girl turned to face the smiling face of Katsuo.

"What are you looking at?"

He peeked in from the semi-opened door, "oh."

It was common knowledge in the tennis club that Echizen was Fuji's. Even when Echizen hadn't known about it yet. He felt sorry for the heartbroken girl, so he offered what little comfort he could give.

"There will be someone for you too."

Sakuno nodded, sniffing. "I know. Katsuo... Do you know what love is?"

"Huh?"

He was confused.

_Why did she change the subject? Was she that hurt. Stupid question, Katsuo. Uh, I don't know how to handle crying girls._

She looked at the door leading towards the lovers, oblivious to his mental panic, "He asked me that."

She headed down the stairs before looking back at the befuddled boy, "I guess he found it already, huh."

Katsuo nodded dumbly and gently closed the door leading to the roof.

_They deserve some time before the world starts judging them._

He knew that word will be out as soon as Sakuno talks to Tomoka.

_You deserve happiness, Ryoma-kun._

And with that, Katsuo left the lovers in their own secluded world...

Untouched. Untainted. Untarnished. Pure.

Love.


End file.
